Shingeki no Ai (AU)
by Catuu
Summary: (CAP02 UP!) Universo Alterno/ Los personajes de SnK no tienen que pelear contra titanes ni defender la humanidad, en cambio son simples estudiantes y maestros de una exclusiva escuela; Sina High School. ErenxLevi, JeanxMarco, JeanxArmin, LevixIrvin, Multishiping, ENJOY!
1. Prologo

_Sina HighSchool es el internado de mas alto prestigio existente, jóvenes de todas las regiones solicitaban el ingreso cada año volviéndolo un centro hibrido y versátil de vida estudiantil, con tal variedad de alumnado que podía encontrarse a un chico de cada ciudad. Las dificultad de las pruebas de admisión también permitía decir que aquel que estudiaba en Sina era no menos que lo mejor de lo mejor._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Eren aferro sus manos a la manija de su maleta mientras intercambiaba miradas con Mikasa y Armin, amigos de infancia y los únicos chicos que junto con él habían pasado la prueba de admisión de la ciudad de Shiganshina. A su derecha estaba Mikasa, una chica de una altura que sobrepasaba el metro setenta, con rasgos asiáticos, cabello azabache hasta los hombros y una expresión inescrutable, ella era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana. A su izquierda un chico de expresión tímida de un metro con sesenta y tres lo miraba impaciente con sus enormes ojos azules._

—_Por fin estamos aquí__—__ Sonrío Eren, sintiéndose bastante pagado de si mismo, aquel internado había sido su meta desde que era pequeño, y a decir verdad dejar su ciudad e ir ahí era idea de él mas que de sus amigos. Finalmente la puerta que estaba frente a ellos se abrió y la orientadora los saludo con un gesto amable._

—_Aquí tienen sus horarios y las llaves de sus dormitorios, además de las reglas del internado. En sus habitaciones encontraran el uniforme y los libros que usaran este año__—__ Dijo al tiempo que le extendía un sobre café a cada uno__—__ Buena suerte este año escolar, y recuerden, no esperamos mas que excelencia en esta escuela._

_El chico se apresuro a abrir su sobre y buscar el numero de su habitación, por desgracia no había sido colocado junto a Armin, sin embargo la emoción de finalmente estar ahí podía mas que cualquier desilusión. Los tres amigos se despidieron con un gesto y cada uno fue a buscar sus respectivas habitaciones. _

—_Numero 306…numero 306…numero 306…__—__Repitió hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta con el enorme numero escrito en metal dorado, bajo él numero podía leer su propio nombre "Eren Jeager" seguido del nombre de quien seguramente seria su compañero de habitación "Marco Bodt". Con torpeza coloco la llave dentro de la cerradura y abrió finalmente la puerta de un solo golpe, frente a él vio una escena que definitivamente no esperaba en su primer dia en el internado, la cama que había frente a la puerta estaba ocupada por un chico de cabello castaño claro tendido boca arriba bajo un chico de cabello oscuro sobre él sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza, el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que ambos se voltearan a ver a Eren al mismo tiempo._

—_¡Aaaaah! ¡Ahhh..!__—__ El chico de cabello claro salto empujando al segundo hacia el suelo__—__¡Yo!...Emmm….Arghh__—__ Sus palabras se enredaban mientras gesticulaba exageradamente, el chico que había en el suelo se levanto lentamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza._

—_¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tocar las puertas?__—__ Dijo con una risa sincera, Eren se quedo en silencio mirando sin saber que responder._

—_Yo…no pensé que…emmm…es mi habitación__…._

—_Ah. Tu debes ser Eren Jeager— Se quedo mirándolo unos segundos y luego se volteo para ver al chico sobre la cama— El es Jean_

—_Yo, lo siento…me voy…— Jean se levanto de prisa y se fue corriendo de la habitación_

—_¿Pasa algo?— Marco le sonrío mientras preguntaba, a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas se sentirían avergonzadas en situaciones así el chico parecía inusualmente cómodo— Te pediría que no andes hablando de lo que viste de cualquier manera, no es como si yo tuviera un problema pero… ya viste la reacción de Jean._

—_¡Si! No te preocupes, no diré nada…por cierto, soy Eren Jeager— Eren extendió su mano en forma de presentación, Marco la acepto amablemente._

—_Soy Marco Bodt, y la persona que acabas de ver se llama Jean, quizás parezca bastante sumisa ahora pero te aconsejo que no lo encuentres de malas— Rio abiertamente— ¿Necesitas ayuda para acomodar tus cosas?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Por el resto de la tarde Marco se encargo de mostrarle el instituto a Eren, Mikasa y Armin, explicarle donde estarían sus clases y quienes serian sus profesores, en general todo parecía bastante promedio, nada que no se fuera a encontrar en otra escuela del país sin embargo hubo un comentario que a Eren le llamo poderosamente la atención._

—_¡Ah!Casi lo olvido, tengan cuidado con tratar con el profesor de Química, tiene un pésimo genio y es casi imposible aprobar la materia… ¡es un ogro diminuto!—Rio Marco, sin embargo aunque sonaba a una broma Eren iba a entender que no era para nada alejado de la realidad.  
_  
.-.-.-.-.

Desde ese dia había pasado ya un año. Y las cosas se habían vuelto mas complicadas y extrañas de lo que jamás Eren pudo haber pensado, si alguna vez quiso una vida tranquila de estudiante ese sueño debía ser desechado.

Porque ahora, Eren Jeager de 16 años de edad estaba enamorado del temible profesor de Química. Quien no solo tenia un pésimo carácter, y catorce años mas que él si no que también era un hombre.

Las cosas solo podrían salir mal de ahora en adelante.


	2. Teach me how to love (Acto1)

_¿Es normal que mi corazón lata tan fuerte cuando un hombre esta cerca?¿No es esto odio?_

**Teach me how to love. Acto 1**

—Jeager, concéntrate— Resoplo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, su dedo índice apuntaba a la ecuación que yo no era capaz de realizar— Te lo he explicado muchas veces ¿Es que eres incapaz de entender algo tan simple?— No respondí, la verdad si fuera capaz de concentrarme en su clase probablemente no tendría problemas, pero era imposible, su simple presencia significaba un nerviosismo tal que no era capaz de memorizar la formula mas simple, así que periódicamente mis calificaciones eran horrorosas, y debido a que el internado no se permitía esa clase de notas el director Pixie le había pedido personalmente a Sensei que me ayudara a repasar para el próximo examen.

Por supuesto Levi-Sensei no estaba contento con la orden, acepto a regañadientes y tenia peor carácter ahora estando a solas conmigo que en una clase normal, no debía extrañarme, era la clase de personas que creía que si no eras bueno en algo seguramente no eras bueno en nada.

—Me estas haciendo perder la paciencia…— Dijo arrastrando la voz mientras me miraba con expresión amargada— Eres una perdida de tiempo Jeager.

—¡Di…disculpe Sensei!—Levi-Sensei puso los ojos en blanco ante mi disculpa, realmente no le impresionaba nada— Lo intentare nuevamente— Tome el lápiz y me concentre en recordar todo lo que pudiera de clases y poder distinguir que me estaban preguntando en aquel ejercicio, sin embargo no lograba recordar nada.

—Te lo diré por ultima vez…—Se inclino hacia mi, su olor me invadió por completo cuando su rostro apareció tras el mio, Sensei siempre olía de forma agradable, un olor suave pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para que me lograra seguir todo el dia .Me desconcentraba, su aroma, la cercanía de su rostro y el sonido de mi corazón por reventar, me desconcentraba locamente.— Para saber cual es el resultado de esta ecuación química tienes que…— Sus palabras eran apenas sonidos lejanos, no podía escuchar con claridad, aparentemente el hecho de que no era capaz de pensar en nada era mas que evidente para Levi, porque se alejo de mi con un gesto de enfado— Vete ahora y deja de perder mi tiempo, si no apruebas el examen que sigue me asegurare de que tengas que irte a otra escuela. Sal de aquí.

—Sensei yo…— Su mirada gélida fue mas que suficiente para que no necesitara otra palabra, me levante de la silla tome mis cosas y me fui, frustrado como siempre que veía a Sensei, con esa sensación de mareo y vértigo. Me dirigí directamente al patio donde estaban Mikasa y Armin, apenas los mi me deje caer junto a ellos.

—¿No te fue bien con Levi-Sensei?—Pregunto Armin con una sonrisa.

—Si no apruebo el próximo examen seré expulsado—Deje mis libros sobre mi cara para tapar el sol, era extraño como lo que mas me preocupaba de ser expulsado era que no seria capaz de volver a verlo.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Es una broma? No pueden expulsarte por algo así, él siempre es tan irracional para todo— Mikasa comenzó a protestar en voz baja mientras Armin intentaba explicarle que cuando alguien era tan inteligente como Levi a veces decidían hacer las cosas a su manera

—Debes darle crédito, acepto enseñarle a Eren sin importar que no lo soporta…

—¡De lo que ha servido!...Además el director lo obligo, todos lo saben— Suspiro Mikasa— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo se—respondí sinceramente— Es como si no hubiera aprendido nada en el ultimo año, es imposible que aprenda todo en una semana…estoy perdido.

—Oh…¿Has pensado en pedirle ayuda a alguien?—Sugirió Armin, despeje mi visión y me quede mirándolo, el había intentado enseñarme un par de veces pero nada había dado resultado.

—¿Alguien como quien?

—Annie siempre tienes las mejores calificaciones en esa materia… — Yo y Mikasa nos intercambiamos miradas, no era como que Annie no nos cayera bien, pero esa chica tenia la expresión de que no soportaba a absolutamente nada, a pesar de su baja estatura transmitía un aura intimidante y sus ojos claros siempre estaban dibujando una expresión de hastío sobre su nariz aguileña, aunque si bien Armin tenia razón y Annie era la mejor en aquella materia tampoco la conocíamos tanto, ni siquiera iba en nuestro año, Annie era del curso de Marco, un año superior, y sentía que no estaba especialmente interesada en relacionarse con personas de cursos inferiores, claro, con excepción de Armin a quien siempre era capaz de regalarle un par de palabras de vez en cuando.

—No lo se… ¿Crees que quiera?—Armin se encogió de hombros.

—Marco es amigo de ella ¿No es así?

—Emmm… no se si amigos sea la palabra— Marco, quien era mi compañero de habitación, solía decirme que Annie no participaba nunca en las reuniones que se organizaban, por lo que su vida social solía consistir únicamente en Sasha, una chica de su curso y Jean, un chico de mi año con el cual tenia una relación un tanto complicada.

—Como sea, es mejor intentarlo, considerando tu situación….—Como siempre Armin tenia razón, en este momento mi mejor oportunidad para no desaprobar el siguiente examen era Annie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente conseguí que Annie pudiera ayudarme con química, así que al dia siguiente luego del almuerzo se ofreció a enseñarme en la biblioteca de la escuela, cuando llegue ella ya estaba allí, sentada con una pila de libros sobre la mesa y mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

—Buenos días—Salude, ella me miro por unos segundos antes de responder.

—Buenos días— Dijo de forma cortes mientras me señalaba la silla frente a la de ella, a penas me senté me paso una hoja con varias preguntas escritas—Es un examen del año pasado, Levi-Sensei nunca repite exámenes pero aun así puedes hacerte una idea de cómo será, léelo y intenta responder lo que puedas.— Mire el papel frente a mi y cada pregunta que pasaba me sentía mas como un idiota.

—No se nada— Annie me miro y luego miro la hoja, como si no le hubiera dicho nada volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Qué tanto no entiendes?

—Nada—Repetí, preguntándome si acaso me hacia repetirlo para humillarme de alguna forma

—Supongo que nos demoraremos mas de lo que pensé— Se volteo a ver la pila de libros junto a ella y eligio uno, busco una pagina y coloco el libro frente a mi— Esto es lo primero que tienes que aprender— Me dijo antes de comenzar a enseñarme, me pareció extraño que alguien con una expresión tan tosca pudiera ser tan elocuente a la hora de enseñar algo, la verdad sabia que era una erudita en el tema pero no pensé que fuese capaz de transmitirlo, finalmente, luego de dos horas por fin comenzaba a entender mas o menos de lo que me estaba hablando.— Mañana a la misma hora para estudiar.— Dijo luego de mirar su reloj, tomo los libros y saco su mochila del respaldo de la silla, entonces se fue.

Durante toda esa semana me enseño cada dia sin falta, para cuando faltaba un dia para el examen ya había entendido todo, me sentía tan dichoso que no podía borrar una sonrisa estupida de mi rostro.

—No te ves como una persona estupida— Annie a veces decía cosas sin contexto alguno, pero esa de entre todas las cosas me llamo la atención— Al principio CREI que eras un idiota y por eso no entendías, pero no eres un idiota ¿Por qué era que no sabias nada?— La pregunta automáticamente me hizo pensar en Sensei en su bata blanca de laboratorio frente a la clase hablando con su voz desganada, el pensamiento por si mismo hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco.

—Nada en particular— Dije sabiendo que mis mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de rosa— Al menos ya entiendo todo, las guías que me diste de reforzamiento fueron de mucha ayuda.

—Ah, eso—Annie miro el pequeño montón de hojas que ella me había pasado con resúmenes, ejercicios y otras notas útiles— Sensei me las dio para ti—Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y pensé, seriamente, que había escuchado mal.

—¿Sensei?¿Levi-Sensei?—Annie asintió.

—No suele tener consideración con las personas a las que les va mal en su clase sin embargo me dio esas guías especialmente para ti—La felicidad que sentía era tan grande que no podía explicarla ¿Por qué estaba tan irracionalmente feliz? Era simplemente un profesor siendo atento con uno de sus alumnos, además que seguramente el Director lo había presionado por mis calificaciones, y aun así teniendo todas esas excusas racionales no era capaz de controlar mi alegría. Sin pensarlo me levante del asiento, le agradecí a Annie por toda su ayuda y fui corriendo a la sala donde Sensei siempre hacia clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi corazón parecía que fuese a explotar mientras corría, pero no hice mas que pararme frente a la puerta de la sala de Levi-Sensei y se detuvo por completo, como si mi aliento se hubiera ido, todas mis fuerzas desaparecieron de la nada y me quede quieto sin poder moverme frente a la puerta cerrada.

—Que molesto, si quieres entrar entra, si no solo vete, pero no te quedes parado en silencio— La voz de Levi sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo siento—Dije al tiempo que abría

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Gracias!—Grite al tiempo que hacia una exagerada reverencia, Levi se levanto de su silla y se acerco hacia mi.

—¿Por qué?—Me quede mirando al piso sin saber que responder, lentamente me incorpore y busque en mi mochila los apuntes, los saque torpemente y se los mostré.

—Por…por eso— Él los miro como quien mira algo totalmente insignificante—Gracias

—¿Un montón de papeles es lo único que necesitas para venir tan agitado a agradecer algo? Que ridículo

—¡No son solo un montón de papeles! ¡Sin ellos seguramente no habría podido aprender tan rápidamente todo!

—Podrías si prestaras la debida atención a las clases…

—Yo…—Desvíe lentamente la vista al piso mientras sentía como los pasos de Sensei se acercaban

—Te di esa ayuda porque se que es mi culpa que no puedas concentrarte

—¿¡Que!?—Levante la vista tan rápido que me sentí mareado, y aun así mi expresión de aturdimiento no pareció desconcertarlo en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo puedo no darme cuenta si alguien me mira constantemente de la forma en que tu lo haces? Es molesto… — Mas rápido de lo que pude darme cuenta Levi-Sensei me tomo de las muñecas y me tiro contra la pared— ¿Qué es esa mirada después de todo? ¿A que estas jugando?— Estaba tan cerca que no podía pensar en nada, titubee con dificultad algo sin sentido, quise bajar la vista pero estaba atrapado en su mirada, esos ojos eran una trampa, acababa de darme cuenta, si los miraba fijamente probablemente no lograría salir de allí—No pidiendo controlar esa mirada de cachorro, es algo patético. Como si no entendieras que tus pensamientos son repugnantes.

—¿Qué? Yo…

—Eres demasiado joven y estupido para entender todo lo que esta mal de la forma en que me miras, así que solo detente.— Su ceño se frunció de una forma que no había visto antes, como si realmente estuviera enfadado esta vez.

—¡No puedo! ¿Cree que no lo he intentado?... Dice que es repugnante pero yo no controlo mi cuerpo cuando lo veo ¿Es tan malo?— Levi frunció un poco mas el ceño.

—Niño entupido ¿Esto es lo que quieres?— Se acerco tan aprisa a mi que no logre reaccionar, antes de notarlo estaba siendo arrastrado por mis sentimientos, sus labios se posaron sobre los míos de forma brusca, mientras apretaba mis muñecas con fuerza, aquel beso era tan agresivo y frío que podía sentir como Sensei ni siquiera estaba ahí, sin importar cuan repugnantes él pudiera encontrar mis sentimientos no debía reírse de ellos de esa forma, estaba pisando mi corazón, y lo sabia. Cuando se separo de mi se quedo mirándome como preguntándose si entendí por fin el lugar que me correspondía.— Ahora que lo pienso, no debí darte esos apuntes, seria mas fácil para mi si solo te expulsan y desapareces de mi vista.


	3. Teach me how to love ( Acto2)

Seguramente debería estar mas entusiasmado, luego de todo lo que me esforcé para este examen y sacar un sobresaliente, debería sentirme feliz, sin embargo…

—_Ahora que lo pienso, no debí darte esos apuntes, seria mas fácil para mi si solo te expulsan y desapareces de mi vista._

¿Por qué me afecto tanto que Sensei dijera aquello?...

**Teach me how to love (Acto. 2)**

Aun después del beso y de que aprobara mi examen Sensei no cambio su trato conmigo, no me miraba menos ni mas, no se dirigía a mi en una forma diferente, no me trataba de ninguna manera especial, y por alguna razón me sentía desilusionado.

Sabia que había jugado conmigo, que ese beso había sido una burla clara de mis sentimientos, sin embargo, tampoco es como si le hubiera disgustado, era como si no tuviera una opinión sobre la forma en como me sentía sobre él, yo no le importaba ni si quiera para disgustarse. Para Sensei yo no era nada.

Y eso dolía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Eren? Por favor responde la pregunta…¿Qué es meiosis ?— Hanji-San, la profesora de Biología, me quedo mirando tras sus gafas rectangulares, esperando a que saliera de mis propias cavilaciones.

—Es una forma de reproducción celular…—Respondí rápidamente, Hanji me sonrío y se volteo al pizarrón para explicar todo correctamente.

—Ts, Eren ¿Qué pasa? Llevas en las nubes todo el dia— Pregunto Armin quien se sentaba junto a mi en esa clase.

—Quizás no he dormido bien…—Dije mientras jugaba con mi lápiz y miraba distraídamente a la pizarra.

—Aun debes estar cansado de todo lo que estudiaste para el examen—Rio—Al menos ya sabes a quien pedirle ayuda cuando necesites subir las calificaciones en Química…seguramente Levi-Sensei estaba impresionado, subir tus calificaciones tan de la nada.

—No particularmente, no dijo nada cuando me entrego el examen corregido

—Oh… Bueno, no se ve como una persona de muchas palabras ¿No crees?

—Supongo…—Luego de uno treinta minutos la campana finalmente sonó, seguí a Armin hacia la cafetería donde nos estaban esperando, Mikasa, Connie Springer, un chico bajo de nuestro año que tiene varias clases con Mikasa, y Christa, una chica menudita de rostro dulce, rubia de ojos claros, que también era de nuestro año.

—¡Les guardamos asiento!— Dijo Connie mientras agitaba el brazo por el cielo, la mesa era bastante mas grande de lo necesario así que asumí que aquel dia comeríamos con los amigos de Connie, quien por su carácter extrovertido había logrado hacer un buen grupo de amigos de diferentes años.

—¿Jean no comerá con nosotros hoy?—Pregunto Armin al tiempo que se sentaba, Connie se encogió de brazos.

—Creo que estaba en periodo libre ahora, así que no se si venga…— Connie no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio a Jean llegando con los estudiantes de tercer año Marco, Annie y Sasha, los chicos tomaron asiento un poco antes que los de cuarto año se sentaran también con nosotros. Reiner y Berthhold, de cuarto año, el primero rubio y de contextura fornida, y el segundo moreno delgado y alto, ambos chicos eran una de las pocas personas de años superiores con las que podía hablar cómodamente, también llego Ymir, una amiga cercana de Christa.

—¿Cuándo esta mesa se volvió tan concurrida?—Suspiro Mikasa como si estuviera quejándose, en general ella siempre prefería que solo estuviéramos Armin, ella y yo.

—¿No es genial? Poder comer junto a tanta gente— Sonrío dulcemente Christa, Connie y Sasha asintieron alegremente mientras el resto solo comenzaba a comer en silencio.

—¡Miren!— Sasha señalo la mesa de los profesores con su usual tono estridente. Como acto reflejo todos nos volteamos a ver— ¿No les parece que Levi-Sensei pasa mucho tiempo últimamente con Petra-Sensei? — No pude evitar mantener mi vista fija en la imagen, efectivamente, la profesora de Lenguas, Petra Ral, siempre parecía revolotear alegremente cerca de Sensei, con su enorme sonrisa sincera y su expresión infantil que dificultaban mucho creer que no era una estudiante.— ¿Creen que estén saliendo?— Reiner, Ymir y Annie resoplaron y volvieron a concentrarse en su comida, sin embargo el resto comenzó a especular al respecto.

—¡Imposible! ¿Cómo una maestra dulce y tranquila como Petra-Sensei podría estar con alguien con el carácter de ese ogro?— Refunfuño Jean, la conversación cambio de rumbo fácilmente, pero nadie pudo decir que no se veían bien juntos, después de todo los dos eran personas atractivas, mayores de edad, y eran un hombre y una mujer, se veía tan correcto. Mi corazón se contrajo en un extraño movimiento mientras mi apetito desaparecía por completo.

—Disculpen, me iré primero— Me lleve la bandeja y luego fui a caminar al patio, desde que Sensei me había besado verlo era sinónimo de un sentimiento de angustia que no podía controlar, desde ese momento no podía hacer mas que pensar en él y sin embargo parecía que él apenas y notaba mi presencia, era molesto ¿Por qué tenia que lucir tan genial siempre? Con su pose serie y su larga bata blanca, con sus ojos pequeños y malhumorados y sus labios fruncidos todo el tiempo dándole esa expresión de eterna seriedad, siempre, sin importar donde, se veía tan bien, era molesto.

—¿Eren estas bien?— Mikasa me alcanzo cuando ya estaba a varios metros de la cafetería— Tu expresión cambio muy rápidamente ¿Alguien dijo algo que te disgusto?—Nege enérgicamente con la cabeza y le sonreí.

—No, es solo que de pronto mi cabeza se lleno de ideas ridículas

—Ya veo…—Mikasa suspiro y me regalo una sonrisa consoladora— ¿Alguna idea ridícula que puedas compartir?—Me quede mirándola, era sin duda la persona en la que mas confiaba y aun así no sabia si podía confiarme mis secreto respecto a como me sentía.—Si no quieres decirme esta bien.

—No es que no confíe en ti…

—Yo se, hay cosas que es mejor tenerlas en secreto hasta que sea el momento indicado ¿no crees?— La forma en como sus palabras siempre lograban causar algún efecto en mi siempre me hacia preguntarme si acaso ella realmente era capaz de leer mi mente.

—¿Y si nunca hay un momento adecuado?

—¿Ah?

—Nada, olvida lo que dije…— Se produjo un pequeño silencio y luego comencé a reír, Mikasa hizo lo mismo y me acompaño durante todo el periodo libre antes de tener que entrar a clases.

—¿Ahora te toca Química?—Asentí sin ánimos al tiempo que sacaba mis cuadernos del casillero, Mikasa se poso sobre los casilleros junto al mio y se quedo mirándome— ¿Sabes? Hay mas profesores de Química, si tienes muchos problemas con Levi-Sensei puedes pedir que te cambien de clase…

—¿Qué?— Mi cara de sorpresa seguramente hubiera hecho a cualquiera sonreír, usualmente cuando era distraído las personas tenían a reírse un poco, pero Mikasa siempre parecía seria— ¡No lo sabia! ¿Es verdad?

—Si, hay unos cuatro profesores en la escuela, solo tienes que ir con la orientadora y pedirle que te cambie a una clase con horarios que no te incomoden… Aun tenemos tiempo de buscar las formulas para que este listo al final del dia ¿Qué dices?

—Pero quizás Sensei se enoje…

—¿Acaso importa? No puedes dejar que tus calificaciones sigan bajando, además, no creo que le importe la ausencia de un solo alumno

—Supongo… si, creo que seria mejor de esta manera— De cualquier forma Levi-Sensei me había dicho que deseaba que yo desapareciera de su vista, si me cambiaba de clases nos haría un favor a los dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Listo— Dijo la orientadora cuando termino de timbrar todos los papeles pertinentes, saco una copia y me la alcanzo con una sonrisa en su rostro— Luego de que consigas la firma de tu profesor te daré los nuevos horarios y podrás efectuar el cambio.

—¿Tengo que pedírselo?—La mujer soltó una carcajada estridente.

—¿Por qué crees que nadie se sale de su clase? Levi-San es un excelente maestro pero tiende a intimidar mucho a sus estudiantes, así que aunque muchos vengan por el cambio nadie realmente lo efectúa… ¿Sigues queriendo..?

—¡Por supuesto que quiere!—Mikasa tomo las formulas en sus manos con rapidez—No hay ningún problema con eso, traeremos la firma apenas termine el siguiente periodo.

—Pues bien, estaré esperándolos— La orientadora nos sonrío en señal de despido y nos indico que nos marcháramos, justo cuando cruzábamos la puerta de su despacho la campana sonó, era hora de ir a clases.

—Toma— Mikasa me entrego los papeles y me sonrío— Espera que termine la clase y pásale los papeles, para mañana ya no tendrás que verlo mas— Asentí sin saber bien que sentir respecto al tema, antes de entrar a clases escondí los papeles en una carpeta y me senté en el lugar de siempre, la clase paso rápidamente, como cualquier otra, sin embargo sentía como las manijas del reloj parecían burlarse de mi, podía no decirlo en voz alta pero me asustaba un poco entregarle los papeles a Sensei.

Cuando finalmente la campana sonó espere en mi lugar a que todos se fueran, cuando la ultima persona salio por la puerta me levante y fui hacia el escritorio de Levi.

—Sensei— Levi levanto la vista de los exámenes que corregía pero no me dijo nada— Necesito pedirle que firme algo, por favor— Aquella frase capto su atención de inmediato y comenzó a seguirme con la mirada mientras yo intentaba encontrar la carpeta donde había colocado el papeleo— Esto, por favor— Coloque las hojas en su escritorio y espere en silencio.

—¿Esto es una solicitud de cambio?— Levi levanto la hoja y comenzó a leerla—¿Con que motivo?— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué tenia que hacer una pregunta como esa? ¿No era él quien había dicho que deseaba que desapareciera de su vista?

—Solo quiero intentar tomar clases con otro profesor para ver si puedo subir mis calificaciones…—Sensei me miro por una fracción de segundo y luego miro los papeles, sin decir nada tomo su papel y firmo donde tenia que firmar, luego, en el mismo silencio, me dio los papeles de vuelta— Gracias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿_Qué es esta sensación?—_Me pregunte mirando al cielo mientras intentaba dormir— _Por alguna razón, estoy desilusionado por la forma en que Sensei ni siquiera pareció molestarse… ¿Qué esperaba_?— Tome la almohada y la tire sobre mi cabeza, supongo que haber esperado que Levi-Sensei hubiera intentado persuadirme era pedir demasiado, sin embargo a esta altura me conformaba con que hubiera fruncido un poco el ceño, con que hubiera mostrado algo de disgusto al menos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunas semanas desde que me cambie de clases, y mis notas realmente estaban mejorando, no solo porque había aprendido mucho estudiando para el ultimo examen si no también porque ya no tenia a Sensei frente a mi prohibiéndome hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarlo. La verdad yo debo haber sido el único que noto un cambio, porque todo sigue igual que siempre. Cada mañana Marco me despierta cuando sale de la ducha para que pueda ducharme yo, vamos a desayunar, a clases, recesos, clases, almuerzo, clases y luego la tarde para estudiar o descansar, todo como siempre, nos sentamos en la mesa usual y nos reímos de las cosas mas absurdas, nos quejamos de las materias que nos cuestan y estudiamos cuando hay algún trabajo, desde afuera todo se ve bastante igual que siempre, pero no me siento igual. 

De vez en cuando veo a Sensei en los pasillos o en la cafetería y mi corazón se hiela y no puedo moverme o respirar, mas de una vez sentí como el me miraba de soslayo también, conciente de cómo mi mirada lo seguía a todas partes. Seguramente cree que soy alguna clase de acosador.

Mirarlo era doloroso, pero aun así era la parte que mas esperaba del dia, poder topármelo, sin darme cuenta memorice sus horarios, y me ocupaba de estar cerca cuando caminaba de una sala a otra, o cuando salía a dar un paseo, o cuando se volvía a su casa.

—_Me pregunto ¿Cuándo me enamore de esta forma de un hombre como él?_

La tarde de un jueves espere cerca de la fuente que había a la entrada de la escuela, una enorme fuente antigua que estaba a apenas unos metros de la calle, junto al estacionamiento de los profesores, normalmente no iba allí, aun sabiendo que Levi se iba a esa hora a casa, porque temía que estar en ese lugar resultase demasiado evidente, sin embargo por alguna razón Sensei había cambiado su rutina últimamente, y no había podido verlo por algunos días, así que llevado por una necesidad mas poderosa que yo mismo me senté en la fuente a leer un libro.

Las clases terminaban a las seis y ya eran casi las siete y treinta y Levi no daba señales de vida, hace mas de quince minutos que había dejado la fachada del libro y simplemente miraba fijamente y sin discreción hacia su auto, pero el no aparecía.

—¿Sabes que lo que haces es acoso verdad?— La voz de Levi sonó tras mi espalda repentinamente, hace tanto que no la escuchaba que por un segundo sentí que iba a morir de felicidad, claro, antes de darme cuenta que él sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Yo…Yo…!¡Ehhh!—Intente negar con los brazos al tiempo que mi cuerpo parecía empeñado en no controlarse a si mismo, sin dificultad perdí el equilibrio y me cai de lleno a la fuente, el agua salto a lo alto y mojo de pies a cabezas a Levi, quien fruncía el ceño frente a mi.

—Realmente eres una molestia— Dijo mientras arriscaba la nariz viendo como su traje se había mojado entero.

—Lo siento— Baje la vista intentando no verme tan ridículamente avergonzado como me sentía. Levi se fue camino a su auto, me quede ahí en medio de la fuente con la mirada gacha entumeciéndome poco a poco, aquello era lo mas vergonzoso que me había pasado en toda mi vida.

—Toma— De la nada sentí como algo mullido y seco caía sobre mi cabeza; una toalla— Siempre tengo un par en el auto por si por alguna razón alguna noche no puedo quedarme en casa, no puedo usar toallas que no sean mías.

—Gracias— Me seque el rostro, la fibra suave de la toalla estaba impregnada del olor de Levi-Sensei

—Levántate— Subí la mirada por primera vez y lo vi sin la chaqueta de su atuendo y con una toalla sobre la cabeza, aun parecía bastante cabreado, pero algo en esa imagen tan cotidiana me hizo no tenerle miedo en absoluto. Me puse de pie no mas escuchar su indicación. Cuando lo hice el comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia su auto, a medio camino se dio media vuelta para hablarme.— Ven

—¿Qué?— La sorpresa me invadió rápidamente, seguido por la incredulidad, seguramente me había golpeado la cabeza al caer en la fuente y estaba soñando.

—Sube al auto antes de que cambie de opinión— Sin querer encontrar respuestas corrí hacia el asiento del copiloto, él negó con la cabeza y me señalo los asientos traseros, nuevamente obedecí sin objetar.

Quizás me debí haber preguntado hacia donde iba, porque como viva en los dormitorios era imposible que Sensei me estuviera llevando a casa, así que fuera donde fuera no tenia una pista, y sin embargo no me importaba, la calefacción del auto era agradable y podía ver la espalda de Levi todo lo que yo quisiera desde el lugar donde estaba. El viaje fue silencioso, no hubo una palabra en todo el camino, finalmente se estaciono en un complejo de apartamentos y me hizo una seña para que me bajara. Luego lo seguí hacia el ascensor, y luego hacia una puerta, cuando note donde estábamos ya tenia un pie adentro, era su apartamento.

Aquel lugar era tal como pude haberlo imaginado, limpio y ordenado, con apenas los suficientes muebles como para estar cómodo, sin mucha decoración y pintado de un color blanco crema, era un lugar pequeño con una sala de estar unida a una cocina americana, habían dos puertas, asumía que una era el baño y otra la habitación, además de un pequeño balcón, era acogedor de una forma extraña, podía sentir como la presencia de Levi gobernaba todo ese lugar.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?— Dijo de la nada, balbucee algo inentendible antes de aceptar enérgicamente con la cabeza, él fue hacia la cocina y cogio una lata de soda que me aventó, él saco para si una lata de cerveza, el sonido del gas saliendo de la lata al ser abierta inundo la habitación—Puedes sentarte si quieres— Asentí y tome lugar en el sillón, él se sentó en una silla junto al mismo.

—Sensei… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?— Levi levanto la vista con hastío, como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta estupida que ya hubiera respondido varias veces.

—Te veías tan desesperado siguiéndome a todas partes con tu mirada patética…—hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió— Y luego verte mojado en esa fuente, realmente parecías un cachorro extraviado, supongo que fue instinto.

—Lamento las molestias

—Si lamentas las molestias deja de causarlas— Por varios segundos la sala solo se lleno con el sonido de Levi bebiendo de su cerveza.— Realmente eres un niño extraño ¿Lo sabes? Llevabas un año mirándome sin parar en clases y un dia decides cambiarte, pensé que habías entrado en razón y algo de sentido común había invadido tu cuerpo, sin embargo no logre librarme de tu mirada. Incluso creo que estabas mas pendiente de mi que antes.

—Lo siento—Baje la vista rápidamente intentando que mi expresión de vergüenza pasara inadvertida.—Espere…Sensei ¿Cómo usted sabe que estoy siempre pendiente de usted?...Es posible que…— Una idea insólita cruzo por mi mente en ese instante— ¿Usted también este pendiente de mi? — Levi frunció el ceño y dejo la lata en la mesa.

—¿Te molesta acaso?— Mi corazón se detuvo por completo.

—_Acaso ¿No lo negó?_—Levi se levanto lentamente de su silla y camino hacia mi, se coloco frente a mi, con su brazo apoyado en el sillón donde yo estaba, a veces, como siempre lo veía de lejos, olvidaba lo bajo que realmente era, pero allí tan cerca mio él tenia que levantar la vista para verme.

—¿No eras tu el que estaba buscando esto?—Pude sentir como Sensei se acercaba mas y mas ami, mi corazón se acelero rápidamente intentando buscar un momento de calma en mi mente para actuar de forma correcta.

—No juegue conmigo, por favor— Una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, jamás lo había visto hacer una expresión así antes.

—Solo un poco, déjame jugar contigo solo un poco— Su voz tranquila y su sonrisa confiada pudieron mas que cualquier pensamiento racional, aquella noche estaba a merced de Sensei, no había vuelta atrás.

**  
N/A: Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios, como muchos decían que el capitulo era muy corto intente hacer este un poco mas largo, espero que les haya gustado.  
También, quería decirles que intentare actualizar tres veces por semana, así que estén atentos.  
Como tercer punto explicar que este fic es un multishiping, que significa que aunque la pareja principal sea ErenxLevi habrán otras parejas, es decir otras historias, por eso se dividen en subtitulos. La próxima actualización será de JeanxMarco, su historia se titulara siempre "Jealousy is a bitch", así como la de Eren y Levi siempre será "Teach me how to love" (Por si están interesados en leer una solamente). Otras parejas iran apareciendo a lo largo del fic (a su debido tiempo se enteraran de los nombres de sus capítulos) así que espero que les guste.  
Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios y las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas, así que siéntanse libres de comentar si quiere.**

Un saludo enorme para todos 3


End file.
